The Secret of the Picture
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Sequel to Pregnant? How? Horatio's been thrown out of the house,Ryan's working overtime almost every night,leaving Genesis home alone for several hours on end. But when Ryan isn't working,Genesis is ignored. Then he finds a picture in the closet of him with Ryan when he was little,but part of it has been cut off. Desperately,he begins to search for the person missing in his life.
1. Cold

Genesis sat at the dining room table alone. There was a plate of food in front of him,which he'd cooked himself.

Ryan was working late. He knew that. If Ryan wasn't home by 7:45,Genesis knew he'd be working late. It was now 8:30.

Genesis picked at his food with his fork,moving it around the plate.

A single tear dripped down onto the table as he threw the fork down and buried his face into his hands.

He was tired of feeling like he lived on his own.

Ryan left for work at seven o'clock every morning,and more times than not worked late;straight through to midnight. Genesis had a backwards sleeping schedule,so he slept in the day.

But he was awake all night.

Night. The most beautiful thing about Mother Nature. Genesis would sit on the roof of the house every night and just stare at the moon,with his long red hair down and blowing in the wind.

During the day,he hid from the sun. The light hurt his eyes.

Genesis had other problems with daytime,though.

If he was awake during the day,he'd find himself sitting on the floor in front of the door waiting for Ryan,who never showed up until midnight.

Ryan and Genesis had set in an agreement for the nights he worked late;Genesis would leave his bedroom door unlocked,and Ryan would open the door when he got home and say hi.

But,even though the agreement was set in place,Ryan still had yet,in the 9 years that he'd been living with him,to open the door.

Genesis closed his eyes and focused on the memory of the day Ryan and Horatio had an all out fight,which ended with Ryan throwing Horatio out of the house permanently.

But as for who Horatio was,Genesis couldn't remember. He couldn't remember what he looked or sounded like,either.

* * *

_''Ryan,you need to spend more time with your son. He never sees you!''_

_''Hey,I'm working. I bring home money like you do and help put food on the table!''_

_''You never pay any attention to him!''_

_Genesis's ears picked up the sound of his parents fighting,and he curiously stepped into the living room._

_''Has it ever occurred to you that I come home tired?''_

_''Has it ever occurred to you that we have a child who needs the attention?''_

_''Lemme tell ya somethin',Horatio. Teach him be independent and grow up on his own without any help. I did.''_

_''Yeah. And look at you now. Your OCD is through the fucking roof.''_

_''Get out.''_

_''What?''_

_''Get out! Now!''_

_''What about Genesis?!''_

_''He'll be fine. He'll be a lot better off without you,anyway.''_

_Genesis watched Ryan throw Horatio's car keys at him,along with his house keys._

_Horatio caught them,and when he tried to reason with Ryan,Ryan said otherwise and slammed his fist into Horatio's face,breaking his nose._

_Horatio staggered back,his head turned away from the younger. When he looked back up at Ryan,his nose was bleeding rapidly,and the blood was smeared all over his face._

_''Fine.''_

_''Great. You'll find all your stuff in the trunk. Now get movin'!''_

_Genesis watched his redheaded father open the door and leave. _

_He swore he could almost hear the redhead crying. _

_But Genesis didn't know that Horatio was leaving and never coming back. He didn't know what it meant to be thrown out of a house._

* * *

Shortly after Horatio was thrown out of the house,Genesis was involved in an accident that caused some memory loss.

And because of the memory loss,Genesis knew there was someone missing from his life,but he just didn't know who.

Now Genesis was sitting alone at a table with a plate of food that he'd cooked himself,no one to sit with,except for Whiskers and Smokey,his cats.

He'd brought them home from a shelter with money that he earned himself.

At 17,Genesis had a job,and he used the money to buy his own clothes since Ryan was never around,and he bought his own food. He would buy his own laundry soap,and he paid for the cat food and cat litter.

Genesis didn't have a girlfriend;he really wasn't into girls. He was also a high school dropout.

But for a high school dropout,the redhead was very intelligent. It was his level of intelligence (and his ability to forge high school diplomas and hack into school computers) that got him his job.

Sighing heavily,Genesis ate his food,did his dishes,and,from the kitchen window,climbed onto the roof.

He sat down so he could see the moon and removed the braid from his red hair. When he did this,his hair draped down to the middle of his spine,but his bangs,which were tied into the braid,draped down over half of his face.

The wind began to blow,and Genesis moaned at the comfort the cool breeze gave.

He looked up at the moon,like he did every night,and smiled softly. The roof was the only place he could go to and feel at peace.

* * *

Two and a half hours went by before Genesis saw Ryan's car come around the corner.

Now,Genesis was wearing a loose white t-shirt and blue jeans.

He was in plain sight of Ryan.

He desperately waited for the get-your-ass-down-from-there!-are-you-crazy? command,but it never came.

Ryan went into the house,dropped his stuff in the living room,and went to bed. Not even bothering to check the boy's room.

Genesis felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart...again.

It was the same thing every night.

He'd be in plain sight,but Ryan wouldn't even begin to try and notice him.

Genesis buried his face in his hands and let the tears fall.

He wanted someone to yell at him.

He wanted to be grounded and punished.

He wanted to feel ashamed of himself and be disciplined.

He wanted to be told to get back into school.

He wanted his eardrums to be blown when someone yelled at him.

But most of all,he wanted to feel the warmth of a hug from a parent.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Gonna have another chapter!_**


	2. Bitterness

Horatio sighed as he worked on papers for the new case.

He was having trouble concentrating though;like he had been for the last 9 years.

He missed Genesis and wondered how he was doing.

Hell,he wondered if the boy would even recognize him,now.

Frank came in with more papers and saw that Horatio was staring at the picture of him,Ryan,and Genesis.

Frank could see tears streaming down the redhead's cheeks.

He really missed his son.

''Why don't you go visit him?''

Horatio's eyes hazed over with sorrow and he looked at Frank for a moment before looking back at the picture.

''Ryan won't let me into the house.''

Frank set the papers down on the redhead's desk.

Horatio had been heart-broken since the day he was thrown out of the house.

The team had seen him upset before,but he never showed his emotions. After a while of knowing him,the team figured out that if he grew quiet and unresponsive,he was upset.

But they'd never seen him shed a tear.

Even Stetler felt bad for him.

Frank was the first one to see Horatio cry,and he had to admit that it was an incredibly heart-breaking sight. Then the memory of Horatio crying flooded back to him.

* * *

_''H!''_

_The front door was kicked in,but the loud noise Frank's actions induced failed to wake the figure inside._

_Frank looked around the house until he found Horatio lying on the couch in the living room._

_The Texan went to approach him and his shoe struck a glass bottle._

_Frank looked down. It was a completely empty and bone-dry bottle of whisky._

_He looked around and saw three more bottles._

_There was a fifth bottle,but it was entwined in Horatio's fingers. The redhead was completely passed out._

_Frank took another step,and this time stepped on glass._

_He looked around some more and saw a picture of Horatio,Ryan,and Genesis sitting together._

_But the part of the glass that covered Ryan's face in the picture was shot out,and the force of the blast shattered the rest of the glass covering,not to mention it took out the part of the picture that Ryan sat in completely._

_''...Horatio?''Frank sat down on the couch and began to gently shake the redhead's shoulders._

_The redhead stirred and looked up at him._

_''Hey Frank,''Horatio slurred._

_''H,what happened?''_

_''Ryan threw me out...''_

_Frank watched Horatio sit up next to him and chug down more of the bottle in his hand._

_Frank sat there shocked. He'd never seen the Lt. drink before._

_Horatio didn't stop to breath until the bottle was empty. When it was empty,he threw it over his shoulder and reached under the couch._

_His Texan friend just stared as his hand came back up with another bottle in his hand and he popped the cork out and began chugging it down._

_''How many of those did you drink?! Frank asked appalled. _

_''...Don't know,''Horatio slurred even more,''rest o' the pile's behind the couch...''_

_Frank leaned over and saw another ten empty bottles._

_''Goddammit,man!''_

_Frank grabbed Horatio and dragged him out into the kitchen. As he did so,the redhead chugged down some more whiskey._

_Frank turned on the cold water and filled the sink. When it was full,he wrenched the bottle of whisky from Horatio's hand,set it on the counter,and shoved the man's head in the cold water._

_Almost instantly Horatio began to scream in shock at the cold water hitting his face. Frank held his head there for a few seconds,and than pulled it out._

_''Better?'' Horatio looked at him. ''Hi. Who are you?''_

_Frank muttered a ''nope'' and dunked the man's head in the water again._

_Another few seconds and then..._

_''Frank!''Horatio yelled just as his head was pulled out of the water._

_The Texan finally let go of his friend and pulled the plug out of the sink to let the water drain._

_Horatio sat down in a chair at the table and tried to catch his breath. When he did,he got up and pulled a beer out of the fridge and quietly popped the bottle-cap off. Frank was busy disposing of the whisky bottles and by the time he was finished,Horatio had downed half the bottle._

_''You need to quit the drinking. If you don't,every time you show up to places you'll have a bottle of beer in your hand.''_

_Horatio took another sip from his bottle and spoke. ''Now that's ridiculous.''_

_''Yeah,well I...would ya- Give me the beer!''_

_Horatio growled when the bottle was taken away and watched Frank dump it down the sink._

_''I swear you're stomach's the size of a ten gallon wash tub.''_

_Horatio sighed and when the memory of being thrown out came back to him,he buried his face in his hands and began crying._

_Frank turned and saw the tears spill past Horatio's fingers and almost wanted to fall apart. _

_Lt. Horatio Caine didn't cry. It was that simple._

_Frank got Horatio to stand up and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Horatio was oblivious to where they were going until he sat down on the mattress._

_''You need to rest properly. Lay down.''_

_Horatio managed to follow the order and curled up under the blankets._

_Frank waited until the redhead fell asleep before he went looking for Horatio's sidearm and emptied the clip._

_Afterwards,he stared at Horatio from the doorway,noticing the tears that had stained the pillowcase. _

_Frank gulped and held himself together. _

* * *

''Well,maybe you can talk Ryan into letting you see him.''

''Forget it... Ryan won't talk to me unless he's working.''

Frank heard the door open and watched Horatio quickly brush the tears away.

It was Ryan who had come in. He had more evidence for Horatio to see,and instead of handing it over nicely,Ryan dumped the papers in front of Horatio.

He noticed the few tears that Horatio had missed and growled at him.

''Genesis is **definitely** better off without an emotional **mess** like you.''

Frank winced as Ryan stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Horatio gulped and tried to stop more tears from falling. But he failed miserably.

Frank stared at the redhead. Horatio felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart.

Ryan's words were spoken with pure bitterness.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Chapter 3's next!**_


	3. Car Accident

Genesis was lying in the couch in the living room,curled up under the blankets and sleeping.

Ryan was on his way out the door to work when he suddenly stopped and looked over at the sleeping figure.

He noted the pillow the boys head was lying on was soaked with tears.

Ryan knew why. Sighing heavily,he sat down on the couch and gently took hold of the boy's shoulders and shook him awake.

''Genesis,wake up.''

''Huh...What?'' The redhead looked up at Ryan with drowsy eyes.

''Listen...I'm gonna be calling in ''sick'' tomorrow since...I haven't really been,you know,around,okay?''

Genesis's eyes widened,and suddenly Ryan couldn't breath. His child's arms were wrapped around his neck.

''Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!''

''Yeah...you're welcome...I...can't...breath,''Ryan squeaked.

Genesis finally let go.

Ryan caught his breath and stood up from the couch,grabbed his gun and shield,and left the house.

Genesis flopped down on the couch smiling. Were things finally turning around?

They couldn't be. He had to be hallucinating.

But the redhead knew he wasn't.

He happily fell asleep,thinking of all the things that would be happening tomorrow.

* * *

''...R-Ryan...?''Horatio stammered quietly.

The younger male was standing in DNA at a computer typing.

When he heard his name being called,Horatio noted with some sorrow that the sound of the keys being pressed stopped.

''What do you want?''

Horatio winced. The bitterness in Ryan's words hit him like a metro bus.

''I was wondering if you could...give this to Genesis...please?''

Ryan turned around and saw a small jewelry box in Horatio's hand.

The younger took it from him and opened it.

In the box was a dragon necklace,wings outspread and the tail coiled,with a purple gem wrapped in the first coil.

Horatio knew Genesis had a strange interest in dragons.

Ryan closed the box. ''Sure. What do you want be to tell him when he asks where it's from? He's not gonna recognize you.''

''What do you mean?''

''Genesis was hit by a car a few years ago.'' Horatio stared at him horrified. ''You never told me this! Why?!''

''Well he's fine now,but he's lost some memories.''

''That's not the point! He's my child,too! I should have a right to know what happens to him!''

''H,relax. He's still his typical moody self like he has been for the last 9 years. He's perfectly fine. The only mental damage was memory loss. He literally walked out of the hospital.''

Horatio didn't seem the least bit calm. ''If that's the case,then...just tell him it came from...a...friend.''

Ryan nodded and set the box down on the table.

Horatio quickly disappeared and began tearing through old files in one of the storage rooms.

''Come on,come on...They've got to be here somewhere...Bingo!''

Horatio held up from a box that he'd just practically emptied,like the other three dozen boxes he'd gone through,a thick folder.

He sat down in a chair and the first paper he dug out was the list of injuries.

Memory loss was **not** the only thing on the list.

**_Injuries are as follows:_**

**_1. Glass shards embedded in back and legs._**

**_2. Broken left arm and right wrist._**

**_3. Shallow laceration to skull._**

**_4. Deep gash in side._**

**_5. Metal debris embedded in right arm_**

**_6. Three broken ribs._**

**_7. Several gashes in cheek,legs,right arm,left knee._**

**_8. Severe burns to body._**

**_9. Slipped disk in spine._**

**_10. Twisted right ankle._**

**_11. Broken left leg_**

**_12. Dislocated shoulder._**

**_13. Broken jaw. _**

Horatio gulped when he finally got to the bottom of the list.

This was definitely something Ryan should have told him about.

Why he hadn't was beyond him.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Chapter 4 next!_**


	4. Reunion

Security had heightened at the entrance to the Miami Dade Police Department when Genesis suddenly showed up,**demanding** to see Ryan.

All was well until he stepped through the medal detector.

''Come on! Are you kidding me?!''he screamed when one of the guards patted him down for the third time.

''Empty your pockets,kid.''

The redhead glared at the voice.

''I already did,baldy. I told ya before;there's metal discs in my spine. I was in an accident,so quit patting me down!''

Frank,who had come to see what all the commotion was about,had been so used to being disrespected in such childish manners that he didn't even bat an eye.

Hell,to Genesis it looked like his words hadn't reached the man at all.

Now,when Genesis first showed up to the lab to see Ryan,no one recognized him.

Frank however,noticed the bright blue eyes. The color of the child's hair became visible,too. This just had to be Horatio's son.

But how? He hadn't seen the boy since he was eight years old.

The guards finally got the message when they ran a small metal detector over the boy that went off as soon as it came near his lower spine.

Genesis calmed down suddenly,'kindly' took his jacket,and stalked off to the lab to find Ryan.

Frank watched the boy with some worry. He felt like something was about to happen.

Indeed something was about to happen. Genesis's blood was boiling.

Just his luck,Ryan stepped out of DNA.

Ryan noticed the child immediately,and he flew into a fit of rage.

''Why the hell aren't you in school?!''

Genesis laughed. Actually laughed.

Ryan glared. No doubt this boy was Horatio's child. He had the man's laugh and stride.

''You're kidding me,right? I dropped out of High school the first year,and you're just noticing it **now**?''

Ryan stormed closer to the child and grabbed the boy by his arm.

''You turn your ass around and go home right now,or so help me,I'll give you a reason to cry. I haven't got the time to be dealing with you.''

Genesis shuddered. The thrill of being threatened due to disobedience was remarkable.

''Is that why you ignore me every day? Is that why you never came to see me in the hospital?''Genesis dared.

The child **knew** he was crossing a line.

The officers in front of the elevator were very alert,as was everyone else in the lab. They had all grown quiet and were watching Ryan and Genesis.

''By the way...I took the liberty of checking your phone calls. Didn't you say you were planning to call in sick and take the day off,today?''

Ryan stiffened when the boy held up his phone.

''From what I've seen,your last phone call made was at 3:35 yesterday...You were still **at** **work** at that time.''

Ryan's grip on Genesis's arm tightened.

When the pain became to much,Genesis tried to yank his arm away,but Ryan's hold didn't yield. In fact,it tightened even more and Ryan tried to pull him closer.

''Let go,''Genesis gritted through his teeth.

''Like hell.''

Genesis's free hand swung forward,catching Ryan in the jaw.

While Ryan was dealing with his new injury,the two officers at the elevator were trying to pull Genesis away from him.

''Come on! Let me go!''

''You were striking an officer.''

''Aw,come on,man. That's not striking an officer.'' Genesis suddenly pulled free,grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt,pulled him forward and down,rammed his knee into the older's stomach,and cracked his elbow against the middle of Ryan's spine. When Ryan collapsed to the floor,the redhead gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

''**That's** striking an officer.''

The guards went to grab Genesis again,and Genesis's arm reared back to punch one of them in the face.

He was just about to swing forward when...

''GENESIS EXODUS CAINE! THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Genesis felt a hand grab his wrist.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Chapter 5'll be up soon!_**


	5. One More Chance

Horatio gripped Genesis's wrist firmly,and when the boy turned his head to face him, Genesis met identical blue eyes.

Though Horatio's expression could make a Male Noche cower in fear,his eyes held a world of kindness.

Hesitantly,the smaller redhead uncurled his fingers.

The two officers stepped away,figuring Horatio had the situation handled.

Horatio did indeed have the situation handled,but he was having a hard time dealing with it.

''You need to calm down before I talk to you. ''

There was no response. Genesis didn't even try to yank his arm away. He just stood,and when Horatio led him away to the interrogation room,Genesis followed,not even requiring an order.

Genesis was too lost in his own world of hate and rage to pay any attention to his surroundings.

* * *

Ryan groaned in pain when he woke up in the hospital. He was expecting that he'd be alone in the room,but the whole team was there,and in front of his bed stood Horatio,arms crossed,death glare plastered.

''...What'd I do?''

Horatio didn't respond. Instead his eyebrows narrowed.

Ryan looked around. The team was quiet. They didn't have the same stare as Horatio,more like blank expressions.

''It's not what you did,it's what you **haven't** been doing.''

Ryan looked at him with confusion.

''What are you talking about?!''

''You've been ignoring Genesis. You haven't been watching him at all.''

''Hey,the kid needs to learn to be independent.''

''I understand that,but leaving him home alone for seventeen hours a day is not the way.''

Ryan sighed. He really didn't want to hear this and didn't really think it was important. He also thought it really didn't matter how long he left the boy home alone.

But Horatio knew otherwise.

* * *

Frank stared at Genesis,waiting for some form of response from the child.

The boy was quiet,dazed. Almost,Frank thought,non-existent in the mind.

Genesis wore the Thousand Meter stare.

Finally,Eric stepped unto the room,and the Cuban stepped in front of the child.

Eric waved his hand in front of the boy's face. Still no reaction.

The man sighed in annoyance,and finally clapped his hands in front of Genesis's face.

Genesis responded. Oh,he responded,all right. His hands lashed out and grabbed Eric's wrists.

Eric panicked and stiffened. ''...Sorry...bad habit...'' ''From what?!''Eric yelled when he manage to get his wrists back.

''...Fist fights...check my school records...I dropped out because I was constantly getting into fights...''

Eric looked at Frank,then back at Genesis. ''Why didn't you tell Ryan?''

''I'd get home from school,but he wouldn't be there...He'd be at work instead...I've never had anyone to go to...''

Eric nodded at the door when he looked at Frank,and they both stepped out.

''Ryan doesn't seem like the negligent type...Would he really ignore his kid completely?''

''It's the only answer. Genesis wouldn't have put him in the hospital if he wasn't ignoring him,''Frank replied softly.

They both looked back at Genesis,who's head was dropping as he was falling asleep.

''We turn him lose...He just needed to blow off steam,''Eric finally said.

''Not sure if turning Ryan into a punching bag counts,but okay.''

Eric stepped back into the interrogation room only to find Genesis asleep at the table. He tried to shake the child awake,but the redhead was out cold.

Sighing heavily,Eric slipped one arm under the boy's knees and the other under his arms,lifting the boy bridal style.

His arms hung loosely,but Genesis's head rested against Eric's chest.

''Not really a day time person,is he?''

Frank chuckled and he ruffled the boy's hair gently. ''Apparently not.''

Eric started to walk out,Frank close behind. They slipped into the elevator,and soon,Eric stood in the parking lot with Frank opening the door to the backseat.

Eric lay the redhead down gently and slipped a seat belt around his waist before getting into the driver's seat.

''Didn't think we'd have to take him home ourselves...Still remember where Ryan lives?''

''Yeah,it's not far.''

* * *

''You done ranting?''Ryan asked when Horatio finally stopped to breath.

Horatio growled. The message just wasn't sinking into Ryan's head.

''You get one more chance. Just one,and no more.''

Ryan looked into Horatio's eyes,searching for anything that could betray his decision. He found nothing.

Ryan nodded,and then the doctors came in to check on him,and Horatio left the room,the rest of his team close behind.

* * *

Frank lay Genesis down on the couch in the living room and pulled a blanket over his body.

Eric just stared at the sleeping figure for a moment,then began to look around the house.

''Where's his room?''he asked.

Frank looked around and saw the stairs.

Quietly,he moved up to the second floor and found a small bedroom. ''This looks like his room,but it's real dusty. He must've gotten into the habit of sleeping downstairs.''

Eric heard Frank,and when the man came downstairs,he took another glance at the boy.

''He looks just like Horatio...doesn't he?'' Frank nodded and smiled softly.

Eric gently ruffled the boy's hair and soon walked out with Frank.

It was really hard to believe that Ryan would ignore a child so much that he blew up.

* * *

_**Please review! :)  
**_

_**Chapter 6 is gonna be up soon.**_


	6. Attack

Genesis jerked awake to the sound of someone picking the lock on the front door.

The movements were loud,and quick.

Someone really wanted in.

Genesis quickly launched up from the couch to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife.

He ran back out to the living room and readied himself for a fight.

The door whipped open,and someone that Genesis had never seen before came in and grabbed him by the arm and threw him onto the floor.

The knife slipped from Genesis's hand,and when the boy went to stand,a foot was slammed down onto the middle of his spine. It wasn't enough force to break his back,but enough to put him on the floor in a dazed state.

Genesis grunted in pain when a hand grabbed him by his hair and when he was dragged over to the couch,the redhead began kicking and screaming and tried to claw at the wrist of the hand to get the intruder to let go.

No luck.

He felt the soft cushion of the couch came into contact with his back,and suddenly he found his hands handcuffed to the arm of the couch.

''That's better.''

''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!''

The figure that sat on his legs was fairly tall,well built,and well dressed with properly cut brown hair.

There was a strange smile on his face,and Genesis knew,from the many television shows he'd seen,what the intruder was planning to do.

The intruder's hands began tearing away Genesis's clothes,and the redhead decided to fight back by kicking non-stop as best he could.

''Feisty,aren't you?'' ''GET OFF ME!''

The man on top of him didn't budge.

Instead,he just continued to tear his clothes away,minus his shirt,and while Genesis was trying to pull away,(not that he could)he spotted a name tag on the older man's hip. But all he could read was the last name.

_'...Stetler...I.A.B...what the fuck? Who the hell is this guy?!'_Genesis thought.

There was a sudden pain that ripped through the boy's body,one that caused him to scream and have a hand slapped over his mouth.

Rick glared at the child beneath him.

Genesis finally found the guts to return the favor and bit Rick's hand.

Rick retaliated by punching the child in the face.

Afterwords,he flipped the child onto his stomach,forcing his arms to cross uncomfortably due to the handcuffs,and buried himself to the hilt in he boy's body.

The action caused Genesis's insides to rip open,and he was soon bleeding all over the couch as Rick thrusted into him,attempting to claim him.

Genesis pulled on the handcuffs to try and get away from his attacker,for which he was rewarded with a beating.

Each punch caused a cry of pain to echo,and eventually Rick began to claw at the child's back,leaving thick bloody trails behind. The blood dripped down his back and turned slightly to drip onto the couch.

Genesis tried desperately to break away from the new physical intrusion,but he wasn't having much luck.

The older male on top of him began thrusting at an unbearable pace,and soon found himself at his breaking point.

Genesis felt a hand reach over and grab his hair,pulling his head back.

Suddenly Rick came,spilling himself inside of the child without a care. Genesis released a guttural cry at the pain as Rick pulled out,causing blood,semen,and fresh pieces of flesh to spill out onto the soft couch.

Rick stood and composed himself,smiling down at what he considered his new toy.

Leaning down to the boy's ear,he whispered,''That was fun. I'll have to come back tomorrow.''

'Not if I can help it,'Genesis's mind screamed.

Rick slipped his fingers into the lock of the cuffs and let Genesis's arms fall freely.

The boy lay on the couch with nothing but his shirt on,which had been pushed up past his chest.

He was breathing heavily and felt dazed.

Rick left after a few minutes,and then Genesis began crying.

He wanted Ryan to come home.

He wanted to tell him what happened.

He needed help.

But Ryan was at work,since the hospital sent him back after they checked on him.

Genesis dug out his phone from between the cushions on the couch and dialed Ryan's pager since the man didn't have his actual phone with him.

At work,the pager went off,and Ryan read the message;SOS.

The young man rolled his eyes and shrugged and went back to work,figuring that whatever Genesis needed could wait.

Horatio was standing outside of the DNA lab when he noticed Ryan's reaction towards the pager.

He stared,confused as to why the man didn't respond to it,not that Horatio could tell what the message was.

Back at the house,Genesis fell apart all the more when there was no response five minutes later and eventually passed out onto the couch in pain.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Chapter 7's next.**_


	7. Help Me

Genesis ran as fast as he could to the police department. He knew Ryan was there. He knew for sure that Ryan would help him.

It had only been about an hour and a half before he woke up,pain rocketing in places he didn't know could hurt.

He pushed past the doors,only to be stopped by Frank.

''Where do you think you're going?''

''I need to see Ryan! NOW!''

Frank examined him. His face wore a huge bruise near his jaw,and his shirty was stained with blood.

His jeans were equally blood from the waist to the knees,mostly because his hands had gotten soaked when he tried to pull his clothes back on.

''I can't let you go through here like that,are you crazy?''

''This is the reason I'm here! Move! I'll jump over you if I have to,''Genesis warned.

''Alright,go ahead.''

Genesis disappeared in the blink of an eye and headed for DNA.

''Ryan? Ryan!''

Said owner of the name was running samples at the time when Genesis called him.

''Dammit,Genesis! Get your ass out of here and go home!''

''I need help!''

''Not now,okay? I'm busy.''

''PLEASE!''

Ryan glared. Then to add to the mess,Stetler walked in.

Genesis took enough steps back from the man that he found himself in the far corner of the room,**under** one of the tables.

''Genesis get out from under there. You're not a two year-old.''

Stetler smiled. ''I'd be happy to get him out,''he suggested,

''Please,just get him out of here.''

Genesis panicked and began crying. Why wasn't Ryan helping him?

''NO! GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!''

''What's going on in here?''

Ryan and Stetler turned to the new voice.

''Nothing,H. Just having trouble with a misbehaving brat.''

''Stetler,step away please.''

Rick glared and did as told and watched Horatio approach Genesis who was still under the table,knees pulled close and arms wrapped around him.

''Come on,''Horatio urged softly. Genesis looked at Stetler and shook his head 'no'.

''Rick,leave.'' ''Why should I?'' ''My lab,my orders. Get out!''

Rick stormed out.

''It's okay,come here.'' Genesis looked at Horatio,and when he offered his hand Genesis took it hesitantly .

He marveled at the feeling. The hand was soft and warm,and Horatio's fingers wrapped it delicately,treating him like a rose.

The rest of the team that had their own runs to make stopped in the hallway and watched in shock as Genesis complied and came out form under the table,still holding on to Horatio's hand. He didn't want to let go.

Once the boy was sitting on the floor with him and out of the corner,Horatio noticed he was covered in blood. He watched the boy wince in pain as he stood.

''We need to get you to the hospital,alright?''

Genesis nodded and let Horatio pick him up bridal style.

The older redhead took one look at Ryan. ''Strike three.''

Ryan stormed off to the break-room to process his boss's statement.

Genesis cuddled up in Horatio's arms. He'd never felt this kind of warmth before. It was really different.

He found himself being placed on a stretcher in an ambulance,not even remembering the sirens.

Horatio was about to leave and follow in his hummer when Genesis whined in protest.

The older male caved in and joined him in the back of the ambulance.

The small boy continued holding on to Horatio's hand for the whole ride,and actually fell asleep clinging to it.

Horatio wanted to fall apart right then and there. How could Ryan neglect him this much? How could he ignore him,even when he was begging for help?

Horatio just couldn't understand it.

They arrive at the hospital,and Horatio ordered a sex kit be run since most of the blood was on Genesis's jeans.

About an hour later,the doctors had Genesis placed in one of the rooms,and Horatio was still with him. The man knew he had work to do,but he didn't have the heart to leave.

Genesis needed help. He had needed help for the last nine years,but Ryan was busy with work that he didn't notice.

''Some parent,''Horatio muttered.

The older male reached over with his free hand,since Genesis **still** had yet to let go of the other,and ran his fingers through the boy's hair,pushing his bangs out of his face.

Horatio just continued staring at his child. The boy was an emotional mess because of constant neglect.

Then,to end his racing thought process,his team showed up. Minus Ryan of course.

They smiled at Horatio, and then sat in silence.

Horatio didn't really think he needed his team there,but they otherwise and knew that somewhere in Horatio's world of confusion,their being there meant a lot to him.

They had another reason to be there,though. They all felt sorry for Genesis. The boy didn't have a childhood and didn't have memories to cling to.

Such things might have helped him recover better from the attack,but Genesis lacked them.

As far as Ryan was concerned,well,the team was wondering why Horatio hadn't fired him yet. They would have.

Suddenly a moan startled everyone in the room,and they noticed Genesis stirring slightly.

He looked up at Horatio,as he was lying on his side,and he found that he'd never felt so happy in his life to see someone there for him,caring about him.

But to top it all off the worst that could happen did happen.

Stetler came to visit. As soon as he was in the room,Genesis's eyes widened,and the heart monitor began beeping faster than normal.

Genesis didn't move. He didn't have to. Eric made the connection right away and got up and pushed Rick out of the room.

Horatio had watched the scene and relaxed when he heard the monitor return to normal.

''Thank-you Eric.''

''Sure,H.''

The older male smiled at him and returned his attention to his son.

Genesis was going to need a lot of attention for the next few weeks. What Horatio needed was a court order to place Genesis in his custody,not Ryan's.

* * *

**_Please review! _**

**_Chapter 8's next._**


	8. Guidance and Defiance

When Genesis woke up,he found himself alone in the hospital,and he grew worried instantly,wondering where Horatio was.

He didn't know the man,but there was something about him that drew Genesis to him,and the boy was desperate to feel his presence again.

Genesis looked around for a doctor,and at that moment,a nurse came into his room.

''Um,Miss? Where is he?''

''Who?''

''I don't know him...He's a redhead and there was a shield on his belt...?''

''Oh. Lt. Caine. He and his team were here last night. They had to get him out of here themselves because they wanted him to sleep,and he didn't want to leave you alone.''

''Oh. Is there a number for his phone on file?''

* * *

''Horatio,wake up. Your phone's ringing.''

Horatio stirred to someone shaking his shoulders.

He looked up and saw Alexx. Then he remembered that he'd fallen asleep in his office.

Then he heard his phone ringing and dug around in his pocket for it. When he found it,he brought it to his ear and answered.

''Caine.''

_''Lt.,the child here is requesting your presence.''_

Horatio shook his head swiftly to help him wake up.

''Say that again,please. I'm afraid I just woke up.''

_''Genesis is asking for you.''_

''Oh. Alright. I'm on my way.'' Horatio hung up and quickly stood from his desk,only to stagger a bit and land in the arms of his ME.

''Whoa! Easy,Horatio! Don't stand up that fast! I have to move bodies all day,and I really don't want to have to pick you up off the floor.''

Horatio rolled his eyes and managed to get a hold of his balance.

''Now where are you headed?''

''Hospital. Genesis is asking for me.''

''Oh,okay...Horatio.''

''Yes?''

Alex thought for a moment. ''Why is it that you and Ryan appear to be fighting over Genesis,and what's Genesis's part in all this?''

''Genesis is my son. Unfortunately,he's Ryan's,too.'' ''Where's the mother in all this?''

''Oh,that's right. I never told you.'' Horatio went digging through his desk drawers and found the ultrasound photo.

''Here. It's pretty old,so be careful.''

''Horatio,they don't put the father's name on these,''Alexx said as she looked up at him.

''You're right. They don't. I have a genetic mutation. I'm,regrettably,capable of giving birth.''

Alexx stared. ''Interesting. So,does Genesis know you?'' ''I'm afraid he doesn't. At least,not anymore. It's a long story.''

''Would you mind if I came along? I don't have any more work to do.'' ''You're more than welcome.''

Alexx smiled and disappeared to find her coat. By the time she caught up with Horatio,he was outside starting the hummer.

''I've got one more question,''Alexx stated. Horatio nodded for her to continue.

''Did you ever come to Ryan's home to visit Genesis?''

Horatio's head dropped. ''I had in the past multiple times,yes. But it was Ryan who answered the door,and he'd never let me into the house.''

Alexx nodded and they drove to the hospital.

* * *

Genesis was drawing on paper when he heard the elevator ding at the end of the hall. He looked up,and smiled cheerfully when Horatio stepped into the room and sat down next to his bed.

''How are you feeling?''

''Okay. It hurts to lay down,but I'm fine.''

''I hear Ryan's been...ignoring you for a while,and I kind of find it hard to believe.'' That last part was a lie,and Alexx,who had sat down opposite of Horatio,knew it.

''You shouldn't. I can't remember my last birthday party,and that's because I didn't have one. He doesn't care.''

''I highly doubt that.'' Another lie.

Genesis glared. ''I've been out of school for three years,and he didn't notice it until the day I put him in the hospital. I do my own laundry. I buy my own clothes. I have a job,for crying out-loud,and I'm only seventeen.''

Horatio sighed. ''He's never stayed home for any of your birthdays? Not one?''

''Why do you care so much? I don't even know you.''

''But **I** know **you**. More so than you think.''

Genesis looked at him and tried to find even a hint in the man;s eyes that what he had just stated was a lie. No luck.

Horatio reached into his pocket and pulled out the small jewelry box with the necklace. He'd snagged the box from Ryan's locker out of a fit of rage when he learned that Ryan hadn't given it to Genesis.

''I was intending to give this to you myself,but handed it to Ryan since he won't let me near you. I asked him to give it to you,and I was very upset when I found it shoved in the back of his locker.''

''Oh...okay.'' Genesis took the box and opened it slowly. When the light of the room struck the gem on the charm,the reflection hit Genesis's eyes,and the boy marveled at the sight of the necklace.

''Where...where did you get this?''

Horatio smiled and didn't answer. Instead he stood. ''I'll be around a lot more often if you just need to talk. And if that need arises,well...you know where to go. Just don't put any more of my CSIs in the hospital.''

Genesis smiled and shrugged. ''Yeah,sure. Whatever.''

* * *

A week had passed since Genesis had talked with Horatio,and he was now at home,sitting on the porch reading as he smoked a cigarette. Ryan would be leaving for work soon,not that Genesis cared.

The front door opened and Ryan stepped out,his bag slung over his shoulder. He turned towards Genesis,and when he saw the cigarette between the seventeen year-old's fingers,he nearly flipped.

''Since when did you start smoking?!'' Genesis looked up.

''Since when did you start caring?''

A sudden shooting pain struck Genesis in the face,and he winced. Ryan had just slapped him. Genesis's cheek swelled up considerably.

''Even **I** didn't have the guts to mouth off to my parents when I was your age.''

''That's nice. Go to work.''

''Excuse me?''

''You heard me.''

Ryan glared. ''Alright,smart mouth. Since you think it's okay to be rude to your superiors,why don't you-'' ''-I'm not rude to my superiors. Just you.''

''Genesis,''Ryan warned.

''Oh,so **now** you address me by my name. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten it.''

There was another slap,and then Ryan left.

Genesis sighed in annoyance. He wasn't being ignored anymore. Instead,he was being slapped.

''And the fun begins...''Genesis muttered.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Chapter 9's gonna be a bit. 21 is the last day of school for me. Man,I just hate eighth grade!**_


	9. Missing a Memory

_**Please, please forgive me,**_  
_** But I won't be home again.**_  
_** Maybe someday you'll look up,**_  
_** And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_  
_** "Isn't something missing?"**_

With a bit of a grumble,Genesis stood up and went inside.

Instead of going to bed like he normally did,Genesis went upstairs into Ryan's room and opened the closet.

Digging through a pile of old boxes of fragile items that Ryan cherished,Genesis located a box of old photos.

He picked it up and moved it to the bed.

He wasn't at all surprised when he began sifting through the pictures and found that most of the pile he'd started with were of him.

''Back when he cared,''the redhead whispered sadly.

Picture after picture,Genesis sifted through,a decent amount of the photos containing people he'd never seen or meet in his life.

Some of the people looked familiar,but not many.

He recognized Frank in one of the photos,and Calleigh and Natalia in another.

Then he found a different picture.

He and Ryan were together in it,and Genesis suddenly felt the ache of pain. Not from the slap itself,but from the thought of Ryan slapping him and the picture in which they sat together smiling combined.

Then Genesis noticed something else. Half of the picture was missing.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**_  
_** You forgot me long ago.**_  
_** Am I that unimportant...?**_  
_** Am I so insignificant...?**_  
_** Isn't something missing?**_  
_** Isn't someone missing me?**_

''What is he hiding?''Genesis asked himself.

He set the picture down and began searching the box for the rest of the picture. But he came up empty handed.

Sighing heavily,he picked the cut photograph back up and stared at the edge.

The answer to his curiosities and questions about his life and past hit him like a brick wall.

Someone was missing. Someone who should have been there wasn't there anymore.

Genesis ran from his parent's room and out of the house.

He needed to get out.

He had to run.

His feet took him all over Miami. He didn't know where he was going,until he found himself turning onto the street of the Miami Dade Police Department.

Whoever he was looking for just had to be there.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_  
_** You won't try for me, not now.**_  
_** Though I'd die to know you love me,**_  
_** I'm all alone.**_  
_** Isn't someone missing me?**_

Genesis finally halted to a walk when he reached the building. He stepped in,and was stopped by Frank,who gave him a visitor's pass and let him go.

Genesis clipped the pass to his hip and began exploring,looking around at the faces that were quickly becoming familiar in his head.

He walked by DNA,and when he failed to see Ryan there,he felt relieved. But then it clicked that he'd beaten the man to work. Oh well. Ryan was not the one he was looking for,anyway.

**_Please, please forgive me,_**  
**_ But I won't be home again._**  
**_ I know what you do to yourself,_**  
**_ I breathe deep and cry out,_**  
**_ "Isn't something missing?_**  
**_ Isn't someone missing me?" _**

Walking farther,Genesis happened upon an office,separate from the rest. He remembered it. Hesitantly,the redhead reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly.

It opened,and he stepped in. He was suddenly surrounded by warmth,and something lead him to the desk.

Normally,Genesis's mind would send up a little red flag,warning him to stay away from the desk. But not this time.

No. This time,Genesis reached for the bottom drawer and opened it. He began sifting through the papers and folders which had been tucked away neatly.

At the bottom of the drawer lay his destination.

Genesis had to pull out everything from the drawer before he found a bundle of cloth. He reached for the object and began to unfurl the cloth.

He found a copy of the very same picture he'd discovered in Ryan's closet.

Only,there was a difference. This picture was in one piece.

Genesis saw himself sitting in the middle of the picture,Ryan on the left,and his eyes drifted to the right to see the older redhead that had been with him in the hospital,calmed him down when Ryan wouldn't help him and Stetler appeared,and given him the dragon necklace.

Horatio.

Suddenly his memories came flooding back to him. Especially the memories that lead right up to when he was hit by the car.

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_**  
**_ Knowing you don't care._**  
**_ And if I sleep just to dream of you_**  
**_ I'll wake without you there,_**  
**_ Isn't something missing?_**  
**_ Isn't something..._**

The memories began to play,and soon,Genesis was on the floor,his head swaying from side to side slowly and uncontrollably,eyes having rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

_The Accident_

_Genesis's grip on his playground ball slipped and he ran after it. The street was clear,so he began to cross. Suddenly he heard a horn,and when he looked up,all he saw were headlights before pain rocketed all over his body,and his head struck the pavement._

_He heard an explosion,and felt multiple shards of glass and metal bury themselves in his body. He tried to scream,but his voice was caught in his throat._

_Then he heard sirens. Genesis managed to turn his head slightly and saw an ambulance park only a few feet away from him,and then he felt multiple hands moving him. Then he heard a voice._

_''GENESIS!'' He tried to keep his eyes open and turned his head again towards the voice. Just as his vision faded,he saw someone running for him,red hair glistening in the sun.  
_

_He just managed to meet scared blue eyes before everything blacked_ _out.  
_

* * *

Frank tried his absolute hardest to get Genesis respond to his orders,but the child remained unresponsive,until Eric came into Horatio's office,where Frank sat on the floor._  
_

Eric clapped his hands just once suddenly in front of Genesis's face,and the boy screeched in response,his brain having been yanked out of it's trance.

''Genesis,are you okay?''Eric asked as he helped the boy sit up.

''I think so...''

Frank didn't buy it for one minute and helped the boy stand. We need to get you home. Come on.''

Genesis stood,and was lead out of the building. Frank guided the child to the car,and soon he drove the child home.

Once at the door,Frank proceeded to carry Genesis up to his room and lay him down on the mattress. Genesis fell asleep almost as soon as he came into contact with the mattress,and he was out before Frank even managed to pull the soft comforter over him.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Chapter 10's next! ;)  
**_


	10. Life Threatening Argument

Horatio paced his office back and forth. Ryan was late for work.

It was unlike the young CSI to neglect his job,but then again,that was Horatio's view on everything,and he knew that in some areas he was far from right.

He looked at his watch,and then suddenly Ryan came into his office and dumped a report on his desk.

''You're late. What kept you?''Horatio asked knowingly.

''I had a child who needed disciplining,''Ryan stated with pride.

''I'm not sure if slapping him across the face twice is disciplining,but,then again,I wouldn't know how to discipline him since I'm not allowed to see him,would I?''

''What...How did you...?''

Horatio held up the picture that Genesis had found. ''Recognize this?''

Ryan glared,having remembered that the copy of the picture he had was cut in half,deleting Horatio from the picture. ''Yes,I do.''

''Genesis wanted to know what the other half looked like,that's all. And,might I add that I know the reason Genesis came running in here the other day.''

Ryan crossed his arms. ''Alright,humor me,because I have no idea why he came in here,and he never told me.''

''He never told you because you are unreliable.''

''Uh,excuse me? Who was the one watching him after you left?''

''If I recall correctly,I left because you threw me out of the house,''Horatio gritted through his teeth.

''You never came to see him,so,you shouldn't be judging my parenting skills.''

''I **am** judging you because you were the one who slammed the door in my face when I tried to see him. You wouldn't even let me bring him a birthday gift.''

Ryan stopped for a moment,trying to find something more to say. ''Okay,fine. Now,why did he come running in here?''

''He came here because you left him home alone and someone broke into the house and decided to make a toy out of him,if you know what I mean.''

''Who'd want **him**? He's a stubborn brat.''

''Yes,I'm sure of that,but,you are the reason he turned him into a stubborn brat.''

''How so?'' Ryan was starting to get a kick out of this.

''You're never there for him. Imagine that.''

''He should be able to fend for himself. He doesn't need me.''

''You know what? Why don't you try telling him that when he's on the floor crying because he just got raped and begging for help. I'm sure he'll appreciate that.''

Ryan's fist swung and struck Horatio in the face.

Horatio fell back and hit the floor. He fixed his jaw with a crack and stood,swinging his own fist this time. Ryan tumbled out of the office and into the hallway,knocking Natalia to the floor and spilling her trace result papers all over the floor.

Eric came by and quickly gathered the papers and pulled her out of the way as Ryan launched up at Horatio,seriously wanting to kill him.

The hall way path cleared out as soon as Horatio hit the floor. A few officers tried to intervene and grab Ryan,but they were told to stay out of the fight by their boss.

Horatio swung his arm and knocked Ryan's feet out from under him,and then Ryan found Horatio on top of him,one knee pressed on his chest,and Horatio made sure to apply all of his body weight to the one knee,seeing to it that Ryan wouldn't be going anywhere.

''GET OFF ME!''

Horatio didn't move. Instead,he just glared. Ryan began thrashing beneath him,and soon Horatio lost his balance and hit the floor,and that was when Ryan took his chance and threw his hands around Horatio's neck.

Horatio's hands launched up and grabbed Ryan's wrists,trying to pull them free. He couldn't breath. Ryan's grip tightened,causing Horatio to wheeze,and then the officers that tried to intervene earlier decided they'd seen enough and grabbed Ryan.

They managed to pull him off of Horatio just as he was about to crush his esophagus. Horatio rasped for air,and Natalia stepped in to help the man sit up.

''Don't worry. I'm fine,''Horatio assured her.

Natalia helped him stand.

Ryan glared at Horatio as the officers held him back. He didn't want to strangle him anymore. Now he just wanted to bash his head in.

Natalia noticed Horatio beginning to stagger,and she grabbed his arm as he was almost ready to fall over.

Ryan went quiet,and when Natalia tried to pull Horatio past him,before anyone could even process what was going on,Ryan yanked free and swung his fist,striking Horatio in the temple.

The redhead fell to the floor like a stone. Natalia panicked.

''HORATIO!'' Instantly,attention was attracted,and Eric dialed for an ambulance. Calleigh and Frank stood in shock,having never seen Horatio unconscious before,and Alexx was checking over her boss to make sure he was still alive.

She found a few sings of life in him,not quite enough to make her confident or feel better,but certainly enough to be held back by Frank when he tried to throttle Ryan.

Alexx went back to tending to Horatio,finding that the only sign of life was the very steady and almost invisible rise and fall of his chest,telling her that he was still breathing.

Ryan expected Horatio to at least twitch,but Horatio stilled completely. He wasn't moving. Ryan's heartbeat suddenly quickened with worry,which to him didn't make any sense,but it still quickened,and Ryan was starting to panic.

Had he just killed him?

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Yeah,I know. Ouch. But don't worry. There will be another chapter,but it's gonna be a bit.  
**_


	11. Connection

The ambulance arrived,and Frank had to yank Alexx away from the medics when they went to load him onto the stretcher.

''Alexx,come on! Let them do their jobs!''

''I'm not after them anymore! Lemme at Ryan. Just one punch is all I need. Lemme go!''

''Alexx,you and I both know that Horatio wouldn't want you to! Now calm down!''

Alexx wasn't behaving. Eric dragged Ryan into another room.

''Congratulations, may have just killed Horatio!''

''He was still breathing,''Ryan stated.

''That don't mean shit! He could be brain dead for all we know!''

''...''

Eric glared. Ryan didn't seem to worried. ''I'm sure he'll be fine.''

''Yeah,that's nice. We all know you hate his guts. Now go home and get some rest.''

''I have work to do! Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?''

''Because Genesis could use the company.''

''Fuck Genesis! The kid's **worthless**!''

Eric's hands lashed out and grabbed the collar of Ryan's shirt.

''That kid that you call **worthless** has a job and buys his own clothes. He does all the cleaning around the house and makes sure **you** have clean dishes to eat off of. Don't you tell me he's worthless.''

Ryan glared. ''And just how much do **you** think he's worth?''

''He's worth everyone in this lab minus you 10 times over.''

Ryan growled and when Eric let him go,he stormed off,heading home.

* * *

When Ryan came in the door,he found Genesis sleeping on the couch,and noticed that the cushions were stained with blood.

''That was the comfortable couch to,''Ryan whined.

''I agree. Maybe next time you won't leave me home alone...''Genesis said as he tried to sleep.

A hand reached out and pulled Genesis to the floor with Ryan standing over him.

Genesis looked up at him,and Ryan raised his hand,ready to slap him.

Yet something stopped him. It was the look he was given when he raised his hand. Genesis didn't even bat an eyelash. He just stared at him,cold blue eyes resembling Horatio in pissed off quiet phase.

''Do it. I **dare** you,''Genesis gritted through his teeth.

Ryan's hand dropped. He couldn't do it.

Genesis stood,his posture resembling his birth-giver.

Ryan remained still and silent,and then he heard a phone ring. It wasn't his phone. It was Genesis's phone.

Genesis picked it up and answered it.

''Hello?''

_''Genesis,you need to be outside in ten minutes.''_

The redhead recognized the voice. Frank.

''Why? What's going on?''

_''You'll find out soon enough.'' _

''Ryan,what'd you do?''

''Huh?''

''That was Frank on the other end. What'd you do?''

''Who are you to be asking me such a thing?''

''Just answer the question.''

''I didn't do anything.''

''Bullshit!''

''Watch your mouth!''

''Fuck you! Now answer the question...and I want the real answer.''

''None of your business.''

Genesis stomped outside. He wasn't in any mood to argue. He stood outside for about ten minutes,and then a hummer pulled over in front of the house,Frank in the driver's seat.

Genesis got in and they drove off. ''So where are we going?''

''The hospital. Ryan and Horatio got into one hell of a fight.''

''And? Who won?''

Frank went silent.

''Oh no. Please tell me he's okay!''

''We don't know. He's still unconscious.''

Genesis gulped.

They drove for about a half hour,and then pulled into the hospital parking-lot.

Genesis had found his way to Horatio's room as soon as he and Frank stepped into the lobby,and Frank didn't even have a chance to ask what room Horatio was in. Genesis found his way by using his sense of smell. The hospital stank of fresh blood.

He found Horatio's room in less then five minutes. What he found was not what he had hoped for.

Horatio was lying still in his bed,an oxygen mask on his face,and a bandage wrapped around his head.

Genesis stepped in and sat down net to the bed,wrapping his fingers around Horatio's hand and holding it close.

He didn't expect a reaction,but he felt Horatio squeeze his hand and he smiled sadly. ''You better walk outta here alive...God help you if you don't...''

Horatio's head turned towards him slightly,but his eyes remained closed.

Genesis sighed sadly.

* * *

Eric was walking all over the hospital hours later looking for Genesis. He at least hoped to find the boy in the cafeteria,but he had no luck and finally decided to start talking to various doctors.

He finally reached the third floor and found Horatio's doctor;Doctor Akinson.

_'Finally. At least I can go home after this. It's almost ten o'clock!'_Eric's mind screamed.

''Hey Doc,have you seen Genesis around? I can't find him.''

Akinson smiled and and approached Horatio's room. ''Don't be surprised.'' Akinson opened the door,guided Eric inside,and pushed the curtain aside.

Genesis had curled up on the bed with Horatio,his head resting on the older man's chest.

Eric chuckled. ''Wow.''

''I know. I found them like this and didn't have the heart to move him.'' Eric looked back up at the brown-haired doctor. Akinson adjusted his glasses.

''Might I ask who Genesis is though?''

''He's H's kid.'' ''I thought so. They have the same eye and hair-color.''

''Same temper,too.'' Akinson chuckled. ''Well,you found him,so I wouldn't worry.''

Eric smiled. ''Actually,I think I'll stick around for a bit.'' Akinson shrugged. ''Suit yourself.''

Eric sat down in front of the bed. It was really hard to believe that Ryan had the guts to strike Horatio,and at work,no less.

But right now,that wasn't important. Right now,Eric was busy watching Horatio sleep with his son,and needless to say,it looked really cute. __

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Chapter 12's next.**_


	12. Rage

Horatio groaned in pain when he woke,and when he tried to sit up,he found that he couldn't. Genesis was still sleeping on the bed.

No surprise to his team,though,who were all sitting in the room.

''Ow...''Horatio groaned when he turned his head. His neck cracked very audibly,catching Alexx's attention.

''So,H,how does 130 lbs. on your body feel?''Frank asked.

''130 lbs...What?'' Horatio looked down slightly and saw Genesis sleeping soundly,head on his chest.

''Oh.'' Horatio reached down and pressed one of the buttons on the bed that moved it into a sitting position and relaxed.

''Damn...My head hurts.''

''It would. Ryan wailed you in the head.''

''Speaking of which...Where is he?''

''Throwing a fit because we left him to analyze all of the evidence.''

Horatio smiled and began running his fingers through Genesis's hair.

''Stubborn brat came here last night and didn't leave. The doctor didn't have the heart to move him.''

''Really?''

Genesis stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

Horatio felt Genesis jerk a bit,and then the boy sat up.

''Comfortable?''Horatio asked.

''Yeah.''

''That's fine. My chest hurts. Get off.''

Genesis whined but moved off of the bed and into a chair.

Horatio managed to sit up a little more and rubbed the back of his neck. It hurt like hell from sleeping,and that's why he hated hospital beds.

Alexx looked at him and smiled. ''Need a neck rub?''

Horatio sighed. ''Do I have a choice?'' ''Um...No.''

Alexx moved behind the bed and began working her magic with her hands,relaxing the strained muscles,and then she turned his skull to the left sharply and suddenly,creating a loud _crack_ and drew a scream of pain from her boss.

Eric and Frank winced.

''OW! Alexx! That hurts,''he whined. Alexx turned his head the other way,again sharply,and another crack echoed off the walls.

''Better?''

Horatio jerked his head away,a few more cracks echoed,and then he relaxed.

''Yeah! A lot!'' Alexx smiled and was about to sit down when she head another crack,and this time it wasn't from Horatio.

She looked over at Genesis and stood up. The smaller redhead stiffened when she went for him.

''No thanks,I'm good! Hey...wait a second,lady! No,not that! No! Hey! Wait!'' _(crack)_ ''OW!'' **_(crack)_** ''**OW**!''

Alexx stepped away,and Genesis cracked his neck once more before the pain suddenly ceased,and he relaxed.

Genesis just glared at Alexx. ''You didn't just study dead bodies,did you?''he asked.

''Nope.'' Genesis smiled shyly. Alex was acting like a mother.

''You got kids of your own?'' ''Yes,why?''

''Because you're treating me like a child.''

''Alexx is basically the mother hen of the team,''Horatio stated.

''I resent being compared to a flightless animal,''Alexx warned.

''Well,I need to go home for a bit.'' Everyone looked at Genesis.

''You sure? There's no one home,''Eric asked.

''I'll be okay,''Genesis reassured with a smile before he got up and left.

* * *

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -**_  
_**50 thousand tears I've cried.**_  
_**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -**_  
_**And you still won't hear me (going under)**_

Genesis stormed into the house. Ryan had hit Horatio.

Hell,Ryan could have killed him!

''I'd kill him,but then I'd be in prison,''Genesis growled.

The boy slammed his fist into the wall,creating a dent.

_**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.**_  
_**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**_  
_**Not tormented daily defeated by you**_  
**_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_**

**_I...dive again _**

Genesis collapsed to the floor and began looking around. Something was wrong.

_**I'm going under (going under)**_  
_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_  
_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_  
_**I've got to break through**_  
_**I'm going under ** _

He got up after a minute and gazed at the pictures on the walls and on other various pieces of furniture. He was smiling in all those pictures.

But then again,those pictures on the wall didn't show everything. In rage,he ripped them away from the wall and pulled them out of their frames. Each and every picture he looked at was cut in half.

Horatio was the secret. But if Horatio was the missing link,then what did that make the rest of his life? Which memories were real and worth keeping? Was Ryan worth anything? Where had Horatio been all this time? Why did Ryan start ignoring him so much?

What the hell was going on?!

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.**_  
_**(So I don't know what's real)**_  
_**So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)**_  
_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_  
_**So I can't trust myself anymore**_

_**I...dive again** _

Genesis was glaring at the pictures that he'd dumped onto the floor. Ryan had been keeping a secret from him for his whole life.

**_I'm going under (going under)_**  
**_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_**  
**_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_**  
**_I've got to break through_**

**_I..._**

Suddenly the door opened,and Genesis glared at Ryan with bright blue enraged eyes. Ryan stood,not sure of what to think. Then he saw the pictures on the floor.

''Genesis! Put those back in their frames! What is wrong with you?!''

_**So go on and scream**_  
_**Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**_  
_**I won't be broken again (again)**_  
_**I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under**_

_**I dive again** _

Genesis smiled a crazy,insane,possessed smile. ''**YOU DO IT! YOU PUT MY LIFE BACK TOGETHER! JUST LIKE THESE PICTURES,HALF OF MY LIFE IS MISSING! YOU TOOK IT APART,SO YOU PUT IT BACK TOGETHER!**''Genesis screamed.

Ryan was stunned. ''**MY WHOLE LIFE WAS A LIE BECAUSE OF YOU! SO LET'S SEE YOU FIX IT!**''

_**I'm going under (going under)**_  
_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_  
_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_  
_**I've got to break through** _

When Ryan charged at Genesis,the redhead retaliated and swung his fist upward,catching Ryan in the stomach. Ryan lurched and stilled for a second,then fell to the floor.

Genesis swung his leg and kicked Ryan in the side. Ryan didn't even try to get up. Genesis lost it completely and,getting on one knee,began to beat the living daylights out of Ryan.

Ryan screamed with each punch,and before long he passed out on the floor.

Genesis stood,his fists,hair,and face all covered in fresh blood.

Ryan was a liar.

Genesis stalked out to the kitchen and climbed through the window onto the roof to settle down and blow off the last of his steam.

_**I'm going under (going under)**_  
_**I'm going under (drowning in you)**_  
_**I'm going under**_

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Now that's an angry child._**


	13. Bloodshed

_**The fight's not over yet!**_

* * *

Genesis thrashed in Ryan's hold as the man dragged him away from the kitchen window. Ryan had recovered from the beating Genesis had given him not long ago and climbed onto the roof to retrieve him.

After getting the redhead back into the house,Ryan proceeded to drag him through the kitchen and was doing his best to get him upstairs to his room.

Genesis growled in rage. ''LET ME GO!''

''You and I are gonna have a friendly little chat about respecting your superiors!''

Ryan threw Genesis into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

''Great. Why does it have to be in my room?''he demanded.

''It was the closest room,and I was loosing my grip.''

''Really? That's all you could think of?''Genesis asked with a snide half smile.

A hand came across his mouth,no hesitation this time. Genesis stilled when he felt one of Ryan's rings split his bottom lip open.

''Now,In regards to respecting your elders,I-'' ''-Save it. I could care less about 'respect to my elders.' I'd rather be bleeding on the floor than show respect to you. You **disgust** me.''

''You'd rather be bleeding on the floor,huh? Okay,that can be arranged.'' Ryan grabbed Genesis by the hair and threw him onto the carpet and brought his fist down to his skull. There was a muffled scream of defiance,and Genesis tried to pull away. He clawed at the wall-to-wall carpet,trying to get away from Ryan,who in turn dragged him back,almost like he had in a nightmare.

Genesis's muffled cries of pain were ignored as Ryan literally beat him into the floor.

Ribs. Right arm. Both legs. Left ankle. Right knee. Jaw. Left wrist. Nose. Right shoulder and collarbone. All broken in just minutes under Ryan's brute force. Blood was soaking the carpet and it was splattered on the walls.

But Ryan's fist was still flying.

Genesis had gone quiet since it hurt to open his mouth to scream.

Finally,after what seemed like forever,Ryan stopped. The whole time he was gripping Genesis bu his shirt. When he let go,Genesis just dropped onto the carpeted floor.

Ryan looked down and admired his handiwork. ''Who knew that there's a child under all this blood?''Ryan asked as he gave one last kick to the redhead's side.

''Who knew that there's a jail cell waiting for you with 'child abuse' written on it?''

Ryan stood quickly and turned when he heard the new voice.

''Eric?'' The Cuban glared at him as two officers stepped in and slapped a pair of handcuffs onto his wrists.

''How much did you see?''Ryan gritted through his teeth. ''Enough to get a judge to place Genesis in Horatio's custody.''

Ryan growled and was lead out of the house. Eric got to his knees next to Genesis and felt around the boy's neck very carefully until he found a pulse.

''...D-do something...Everything hurts...''Genesis gasped. ''Don't worry. I will. Just breath.'' Eric dialed for an ambulance.

* * *

''**RYAN DID** **WHAT**?!''Horatio roared,loud enough that everyone else within two-hundred feet of his office heard him,not including the people on the floor above him.

Eric took a step back.

Horatio hadn't been out of the hospital for more than a day,and his blood was already boiling. And if someone actually managed to piss Horatio off enough to get him screaming and yelling,well,grab a shovel and dig a bomb shelter.

Natalia was outside of the office when she heard him scream. She nearly fell over in shock. No one,not even her,had ever heard or even tried to get Horatio to yell at the top of his lings.

Eric stiffened like a board when Horatio stopped for a moment. Then he watched the redhead sit down in his chair with a sigh. He buried his face in his hands,and Eric went around the small office and closed the blinds.

The Cuban then slipped around behind Horatio's chair and gently placed his hands Horatio's shoulders.

Horatio jerked ay the touch and his hands launched up instinctively and grabbed Eric's wrists. ''H,relax,and just breath.'' Eric heard his boss exhale softly as he took his hands away and the other male began moving his hands in smooth,gentle circles. Horatio loved the feeling. Eric was applying the right amounts of pressure in all the right places.

''...Eric...'' Horatio dropped his head and moaned. His breathing had increased considerably,and it shocked the hell out of Natalia when she came in to see Horatio sitting at his desk,arms crossed and propped up against the wooden material as his head hung down,Eric's hands on his shoulders and moving in small circles.

Horatio's moans of comfort were soft,but Natalia could still hear them.

Eric looked up and saw her,but he didn't seem surprised. But he did see that she was surprised.

''He needed it,''Eric stated softly as he went for the spot just below Horatio's neck.

Horatio's head launched up in shock and pleasure as the pain and stress of his job and Genesis disappeared into those incredible hands and his groan made Natalia blush. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head the moment Eric placed his hands on his shoulders,and he had never felt more relaxed.

Natalia quietly set her report down on her boss's desk and vacated the room.

Another few minutes passed before Eric took his hands away.

''Better?''he asked as he moved to the front of Horatio's desk. Horatio's hand lashed out and grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt. _'What the hell?!'_Eric thought. Eric didn't have time to process anything as he was pulled in for a kiss. When it broke,Horatio looked at him with hungry eyes.

''You have no idea.''

Eric shuddered at the tone of voice Horatio used. it sounded so unlike him.

''My home tonight after work,and if you don't show up,then I'll knock on your door.''

''Y-yeah...Sure...''

''Now,about Ryan?''

''He's been arrested. Don't worry.''

''Genesis?''

''Genesis is...Oh boy...uh...''Eric didn't really know how to say it. ''Well,Calleigh,Frank,and Jesse are at the house now. Ryan made a mess of the kid.''

''How bad?''Horatio questioned,his voice laced with panic and fear.

''Well,his room needs a paint job. I couldn't even tell what color Genesis's skin was when I got there.''

Horatio fell silent for a moment. ''If Jesse,Calleigh,and Frank are at the scene,then there shouldn't be a problem.''

Eric nodded in agreement,then he blushed. ''You were kidding about what you said about your place,right?''

Horatio stood and headed out of the office,stopping to give Eric a little slap on the ass on the way out.

''Nope.'' Eric jumped and his face turned red.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Chapter 14's next,and you can guess what's gonna happen! X) XD_**


	14. Fun in Bed

When Eric stepped into Horatio's house,he didn't really know what to expect. Horatio had let him in and disappeared to another part of the house. Eric looked around. The man definitely had a taste for home decorating.

There was a blue couch with a black coffee table,and then a fifty-five inch screen TV on a black stand. The remotes to the TV were arranged neatly on the stand,and there was a carpet that looked like the walls;white. There was a black recliner,and that summed up the living room.

The kitchen had blue counter tops,black drawers,and a black table set. The stove and fridge looked brand new,and it just seemed so strange to him that everything was clean and well taken care of.

''Eric,''Horatio called from behind him.

''Hey! Don't do that!''Eric yelped.

Horatio had just appeared out of nowhere. ''Are you snooping?''Horatio asked.

''No,just getting a feel of the place.''

Horatio smiled and pulled the slightly shorter man closer. He brought their lips together,and while Eric was attempting to get over the initial shock of being kissed by another man,and his boss no less,Horatio slipped a blindfold over the Cuban's eyes. The Cuban panicked slightly and broke the kiss.

''That's better.''

Eric gulped and felt his boss grab his hand and soon he found himself going up the stairs. Horatio led the man down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Eric felt the air change. It was now cold.

Horatio had an air conditioner running. Eric couldn't blame him. No self-respecting person in Miami would be caught dead without an air conditioner in their house. But Horatio must have gotten this one from a different store because it was much colder than sixty-six degrees. It felt like forty-five,and most AC units could only go down to sixty-six.

''I know it's cold in here,but-'' ''-It's freezing,''Eric half whined. He was starting to shiver. ''That'll change.''

''H,what are you-HEY!''he screamed when he was thrown onto the bed. His head landed on the pillows,and Horatio gazed down at the figure hungrily before he crawled his way up the body. Eric shuddered.

''Is this how you felt when Ryan was doing you?'' Horatio looked at Eric for a moment.

''I just felt comfortable. Ryan wasn't the greatest in bed unless he was pissed off and on top...Why? How do you feel?''

Eric was breathing heavily,now. ''Not sure,H.'' The redhead smirked and pulled the blind fold off. Eric gasped. Horatio was still dressed,but seeing his boss on top of him in a dimly lit room was just unbelievable.

Who knew the great Horatio Caine would top his CSIs in bed?

Horatio smiled as he started to strip down to his work pants.

He started with the blazer and tossed it away recklessly. He went for the buttons on his shirt,and,at an agonizingly slow pace,he undid them one by one.

Eric reached a hand up nervously when Horatio got his shirt off and pinched a nipple. Horatio chuckled and removed Eric's shirt and shoes.

As soon as the Cuban was lying on the bed shirtless,Horatio lay down on top of him and latched his mouth onto Eric's neck. He picked a spot that couldn't be hidden under a shirt collar and bit down hard.

Eric screamed. Horatio bit until he broke the skin. He sucked on it for a little bit,then licked at the new and permanent bleeding love-bite apologetically.

Eric lurched when he realized and felt that their middles were pressed up against each-other. Horatio must have realized this,too,because he jerked his hips,causing friction.

''AH! H!'' Horatio laughed and jerked his hips again. Eric moaned heavily this time. He couldn't believe he was letting Horatio do this to him.

Horatio smiled and scooted down a bit until he reached the Cuban's belt. Eric propped himself up on his elbows and watched with heavy breathing as Horatio undid his belt with his teeth. The redhead stopped and looked at him for a moment,one end of the belt in his mouth. Eric stared. There was a strange little twinkle in his boss's eyes. It was different,and Eric only wished he could see that twinkle at work everyday.

Horatio went back to what he was doing and released the one end of the belt,only to clamp his teeth down on the buckle end of the belt.

Eric gulped and watched with lust filled eyes as Horatio got to his hands and knees,the belt still in his mouth. With one hard yank,Horatio tore the belt away,his head throwing back and turning in the process,exposing his neck. Eric lost himself in the sight of his belt in Horatio's mouth,and the animal-like growl that the redhead released when he spat it out onto the floor sent him over the edge.

He reached up and tangled his fingers in Horatio's red hair and pulled the man's head down forcefully into a kiss.

Horatio moaned and return it,forcing his tongue into the younger male's mouth.

Eric wrapped his arms around the Lieutenant and when one of his hands slid down Horatio's right arm,he noticed that some of the skin was raised slightly,enough to form a tattoo,or in this case,as his hand slid further,a whole line of small tattoos.

Seven,to be exact.

Horatio felt his fingers trace over his arm and shuddered.

''H,since when did you get these tattoos done on your arm?''Eric asked when they parted.

''Last week after we dealt with the Male Noche shooting in the cemetery.''

''Didn't think you'd ever sit still for a tattoo gun,''Eric smirked.

''You,my friend,don't know me very well,then...and by the way,the mark you just touched stands for lust;one of the seven sins.''

_'Why the hell would Horatio,of all people,want the Seven Sins' runes tattooed into his arm?'_Eric questioned in his mind.

''Why didn't I notice them in the hospital?'' ''Because my arm was under the blankets.''

''Any more tattoos I should know about?'' ''Well,I have Allure,Desire,Temptation,Pain,Anger,and Hatred tattooed onto my other arm.

The Cuban smiled. ''You've changed a lot.''

''Indeed I have. Is there a problem?''Horatio asked.

''No,of course not.''

Then suddenly Horatio's hands launched downward to his jeans,and Eric gulped as he watched the older man's fingers undo the button and zipper.

''H,I-'' A finger came down onto his lips. ''You need to relax. There's no reason to be scared.''

Horatio ripped Eric's jeans and undergarments away,earning a yelp from the man,then ripped away his own clothes. Eric was shocked when he was flipped over onto his stomach.

''H...I'm not used to this sort of thing,''Eric stated nervously looking back at his boss. Horatio lay himself down on top of the younger male and laughed. ''Don't worry. I'll teach you,''he whispered softly into Eric's ear as he pushed a lubed finger into the Cuban's entrance.

Eric groaned and his head dropped to the pillow. The feeling was new,and slightly unwelcome. But after a few seconds,Eric couldn't get enough of it.

''Oh my god...H...'' There was a dark chuckle,and Horatio slipped a second finger into Eric's entrance,and the Cuban cried out in pleasure when his boss hit something in him.

''Found it,''Horatio whispered,and proceeded to finger fuck the young CSI. Eric was thrown into a world of white hot pleasure. It was so much pleasure that he barely noticed when Horatio pulled his fingers out and pushed his member inside of him.

What snapped him into reality was Horatio's teeth clamping down on his neck yet again and his hands taking hold of his hips. Horatio pulled out and thrust back in harder than Eric had ever felt.

''Ready?''

Eric smiled,a darker side of him now showing. His eyes turned towards the redhead,and Horatio couldn't believe the amount of lust he was seeing in them.

''Fuck me,Lieutenant Caine.''

Horatio's eyes went wide as he smiled insanely and flipped Eric back onto his back and began thrusting at an erratic pace.

Eric wrapped his arms around Horatio and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Horatio's mouth took in the moans and screams of pleasure that Eric released. It felt incredible to Eric,being fucked by his boss.

''...H...harder...''Eric begged softly through the kiss.

Horatio growled possessively and thrusted harder then ever. His grip on Eric's hips had tightened considerably,enough to bruise the skin,but Eric was too busy enjoying the kiss to pay any attention to the dull ache in his hips.

Suddenly Horatio shuddered and broke the kiss. He could feel his stomach tightening,and he reached a hand between their bodies and began stroking Eric in time with his thrusts. Eric clung to Horatio desperately,his fingers tangled recklessly in the man's hair.

''Horatio...I can't...'' ''...Eric...''

Eric came with a scream and spilled his seed all over Horatio's hand,and Horatio came inside of him in return with a moan.

Horatio collapsed onto Eric breathing heavily and sweating. Eric calmed down from his high and noticed his boss still lying on his chest.

''H,can you please move? I need to breath.'' There was a grumble of defiance,but Horatio pulled out and settled down next to him.

''My neck hurts,''Eric whined.

''Throw some hydrogen peroxide and a band-aid on it. It'll be fine,''Horatio yawned and pulled the blanket up over them.

''I had something else in mind,''Eric replied somewhat angrily. He pinned Horatio's wrists to the bed with one hand and forced his head to the side with the other.

''Eric? What are you doing?''

Eric didn't respond. Instead he latched his teeth onto Horatio's neck and bit down harder than ever. Hard enough that he drew blood. Horatio screamed in pain. He knew Horatio was in more pain than he was because he had canines. So instead of having two marks like Horatio left on his neck,Eric left four.

Horatio gasped in pain,and then Eric let go of his wrists. Horatio gulped when he felt the Cuban lick the blood away slowly. When he pulled away and sat up,the redhead looked up at him.

''What was that for?!''

Eric leaned down and gave Horatio a quick kiss on the lips. ''Payback.'' With that,he lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Please review! I know,it's out of character for Horatio to have tattoos,but can't I have a little fun?  
_**

**_(Rune pages are on profile page. For all of the pictures,you'll have to copy and paste the address into the address bar. Otherwise it won't work)  
_**


	15. Story:part 1

''Oh my God! Eric! Your neck!''

Natalia went for the bandage and undid it,earning a growl from the man,who was sitting at a table trying to work.

''Come on,Nat. Quit poking. Ow!''

''What happened to you last night?''

''Nothing!''

Natalia glared at him,then she smiled. ''So who's the girl?''

Eric groaned and banged his head against the table.

''Come on,Eric. Tell me,''Natalia begged.

Eric sat up and looked at her. He was about to tell her off when Jesse,Calleigh,Frank,and the newest addition,Walter came in.

Walter had been hired to replace Ryan.

''Hey guys,you see H's neck today? Damn. Four puncture wounds. He must've picked up one spicy girl,''Walter chimed.

''Well,he always had great luck with woman,''Jesse chuckled.

Frank just stared at him. ''Try saying that around Julia. And Midna. And Lyra. That's three ex-wives.''

''Well,maybe he got lucky this time... Damn,Delko! What happened to you?!''

''Someone bit me,okay? Sheesh...''

''Really? Who?''Walter asked curiously.

''None of your business. They bit me and I returned the favor. Good enough?''

''Wow...that looks like it hurts,''Jesse commented.

''No shit,Sherlock!''

Jesse chuckled a bit. Then Horatio came in. ''Morning,everyone. Coffee's on in the break room.''

Frank and Natalia darted off for a cup before it was all gone.

''Hey Eric...'' The Cuban looked up at him. ''Sleep okay last night?'' Horatio smiled,winked and left.

It was to Eric's dismay that Jesse,Walter,and Calleigh all saw the redhead wink,and Eric readied himself for more questions.

They caught site of Horatio's neck,as the redhead hadn't even bothered to bandage it up.

''So who bit you?'' Calleigh asked,curiosity completely aroused.

''...Horatio...''Eric muttered softly.

''You two slept with each-other last night?!''Jesse practically screamed.

''Well...not exactly...He...''

Calleigh raised an eyebrow quizzically. ''Well?''

''No,we didn't.''

''You sure? 'Cause you're the only one here with canines,and the bite on his neck lines up.''

''Alright,fine! Yes,I slept with him.''

Walter just stared.

''So who bit who first?''Calleigh asked.

''Why don't you ask H?''

''That's a great idea! Let's !'' Calleigh grabbed Eric by the ear and pulled him out of DNA.

''OW! Calleigh,let go!'' The blond didn't say a word. She just pulled him through the lab,attracting a lot of attention and laughs.

When she found Horatio,she grabbed his ear and pulled them both through the lab towards the break room,both males whining up a storm.

They passed Stetler,who just stood and stared at them in shock.

They reached the break room,and Calleigh finally let them go.

''Sit.'' Eric sat down. Horatio started to protest. ''Calleigh-'' ''-**Sit**,''she replied,more firmly,and with the tone of a mother. Her tone drew Frank's attention,who in turn brought it to Natalia's with a shake of her arm.

Horatio plopped down onto the chair,hands gripping both sides of the seat,eyes wide with shock. Calleigh could make any high ranking officer crumble with just a command. Horatio resembled a six year old cowering in a corner after he just broke his mother's favorite lamp.

''Who bit who first?''

Eric didn't even think when he just pointed to Horatio like a second grader.

Calleigh raised a brow.

''Huh?''Horatio looked at Eric. ''HEY!''

''Look,Cal,either I showed up or he'd knock on _my_ door.''

Frank and Natalia gulped. They were starting to worry about where this might be going.

''Well,could you at least try to hide it? _Please?_ You don't want Stetler questioning it,do you? He'll ruin your career if he finds out,and you know it.''

''Wait a second! I had mine bandaged,but Natalia was being nosy. H didn't bother to cover his at all.''

''Yes,well I've had three wives,so at least Stetler will assume it's another woman,''Horatio pointed out as he glared at Eric.

''So you wear it like a prize?!''

''Well,no,not exactly...but I'm proud of it.'' Horatio smiled looking at Eric.

Eric crossed his arms,and,shaking his head,he just growled.

''Now if you'll excuse me,I have an injured son to visit.'' Horatio stood and left the break room with Calleigh staring after him.

* * *

Horatio sat down next to the bed when he found Genesis's room.

Genesis cracked one bloodshot eye open and glared,the other eye having been bandaged.

''You got a job. What the hell are you doing here?''

Horatio sighed and smiled.

''I came to see how you were doing.''

''I've been better...''

''So I see...Um...I was wondering if you could tell me when Ryan started to...ignore you. This is really important.''

''Why?''

''Because I will be sitting down with a judge to decide who you'll be living with.''

Genesis just stared in shock for a minute,then responded. ''I think it was the same day as the accident...''

''Can you give me the details on what happened that day?''

''Where do you want me to start?''

''The accident,because believe it or not,we still haven't figured out who hit you.''

''I'm not surprised...But I really don't wanna talk about it.''

''Genesis,this is information that both I and a judge will need.''

The smaller redhead looked away. He really didn't want to relive the memories of pain caused by Ryan's neglect. Sure it hurt when he got hit by the car,but it somehow hurt so much that there was no pain at all.

He felt warm finger's wrap around his hand,and he looked back at Horatio.

''Please?''Horatio urged.

Genesis gulped. He knew there was no way around this.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**I know,it took forever. I spent the week at a friends house just for their air conditioner,and they wouldn't give me their password for the network,so I couldn't do any writing.**_


	16. Story:part 2

''Well?''

Genesis closed his eyes and thought long and hard.

''I let go of the ball by accident and I went after it...The road was clear,so I went to grab it,and I looked around and saw a car...right before it hit me...''

He paused a moment and took a breath.

''Everything hurt,and I felt the car drive over me...I heard an explosion and then two doors slam,one of them was the front door...''

''If at all,did you see who got out of the car,or what it might have looked like?''

''I think it was a hummer. I didn't see the face of the person who got out 'cause everything was blurry,but I heard the front door slam again and then I saw a person washing of the front of the hummer...there was a red liquid that started to drip from the front end...I think it was my blood.''

Horatio's eyes closed for a minute. He remembered the day of the accident. He was across the street at a park when it happened.

''Anything else?''

''...I heard someone calling my name,and I tried to see who it was,but all I remember was blue eyes...''

''Yes...I remember,too...because it was me calling you...The explosion you heard was from the hummer driving over you and hitting a tree before it drove off. It drove another block and parked in the driveway...''

''Was I really pushed that far...?''

''You were pushed a good 120 feet...before the car just drove over you...I tried to get to you when the ambulance arrived,as I was the one who called it in. But they wouldn't let me anywhere near you.''

''Why? You know all this already,but why did you ask me to tell you?''

''I needed your view and statement on how it happened. It's important that I provide every detail possible to the judge.''

''If...if the judge agrees with you,who will I live with?''

Horatio smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

''You'll see. For now I'm not going to tell you. But you will be surprised.''

Genesis looked at him strangely. ''What are you hiding from me?''

''I think you already know my secret. You were,after all,in my desk.''

''What were you to him,a friend?'' ''Actually,it was more than that.'' Genesis grumbled. Horatio wasn't going to tell him.

''For the moment,I just want you to rest. I'll be back tomorrow.'' the younger redhead nodded,and Horatio left.

* * *

When Stetler stepped out of the elevator,he headed for Genesis's room,hoping and praying for the child to be asleep and Horatio to be gone.

It was almost midnight,the Midnight shift hadn't arrived yet,and staff members from the evening shift were slowly piling out for the night. As such,he would have no trouble getting to Genesis.

He entered the room quietly,shut,and locked the door. The hospital had moved Genesis to a small private room where he was permitted to have no more than two visitors,as the trauma from the attack had put him in a state of unrest and fear.

Rick smiled at the sleeping figure. Red hair was splayed carelessly and visibly snarled from lack of brushing and distress,followed by constant movements.

Genesis turned in the bed,muttering incoherently. Rick pinned the boy down onto his back,waking him and climbing on top of him in the process.

The young redhead tried to pull his hands free,to no avail. Rick managed to hold them down with one hand as he removed a syringe from his back pocket.

''LET ME GO!'' ''You're a hopeless child. You know that,right?'' The needle pierced his arm,and the redhead shuddered as a warm liquid flooded his veins. It took effect almost immediately,and Genesis turned his head away in shame as his face turned red. Damn that aphrodisiac.

''Is there something wrong,Genesis?''Rick asked slyly.

''Wouldn't you like to know... What do you want...?''he gritted.

''Okay,here's the deal...I've figured out what's going on between Horatio and Ryan. Unless you submit to me,I'll report it,and you'll never see either of them again.'' Genesis looked at him,bright blue eyes wide with shock.

''For how long?''he asked worried.

''Until I've had enough,''he whispered,''got it?'' The redhead gulped and nodded,understanding the gravity of the situation.

''In the meantime,you have a problem that has to be dealt with.''

Genesis cried and whimpered as Rick went to undress him. He didn't want this,but he knew what would happen if Rick reported the relationship between Horatio and Ryan. Ryan would remain in prison for knocking him around,sure,but Genesis would be wrenched from Horatio's arms,leaving Horatio broken and lonely,and Genesis would get dumped in the foster system.

And he knew that if he was taken from Horatio,then nothing would stop the man from taking his own life. It wasn't a pleasant thought,and Genesis was willing to do anything that would save him from being taken away from the angel that loved him.

The young redhead closed his eyes as his nightmare began.

* * *

**_Please review. _**

**_Yeah,took a while,I know. Sorry. Writer's block...I ONLY GOT ONE MORE DAY OF VACATION I DON'T WANNA GO TO HIGH SCHOOL! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_**

**_..._****_Chapter 17'll be a while._**


	17. Trap of Horrors

Curling up into a ball on the floor,he began crying. A small puddle of tears formed next to him. His hands were handcuffed together.

It had been a week since Genesis had made his promise to Rick,and his life had really gone down the hill. He was living in an empty bedroom Rick had provided,and he wasn't allowed to leave.

His father had no idea where he was,and Genesis was an emotional mess because of it.

Suddenly the doorknob turned and Rick stepped into the room. He saw the puddle of tears and watched it increase. Sighing heavily,he sat down on the floor and pulled the child into his lap. Genesis tensed in his hold.

''Why are you crying?''he asked softly.

Genesis just shook his head in denial and tried to pull away. He wanted to be free and run to Horatio and be embraced. But he couldn't. He was a personal slave for Rick,and he was not allowed to speak unless spoken to. Rick grabbed the boy's jaw and turned his head to face him.

''I asked you a question.''

''I HATE YOU,THAT'S WHY!''

Rick seemed hurt by his answer,not that Genesis cared. He stood and dragged the child out of the room by his hair,Genesis crying and thrashing in pain all the while. Rick got to the living room couch and threw him down. Genesis whined up a storm as Rick climbed on top of him,knowing what his intentions were.

Rick preferred a couch to floor.

Genesis scrunched up into a little ball when Rick started touching him for what felt like the hundredth time this week. At first the touches were soft and gentle. But it didn't take long before Rick's ministration's grew insisting and became forced.

The small redhead cried softly as it went farther than touches as Rick proceeded to spoil him again.

It wasn't long before he found himself lying beneath Rick,his body weakened and spent. Rick sat up to examine his slave,and he felt the smallest pang of guilt. Genesis was underweight and pale. His body had always been thin,but not like this. He looked like an anorexia patient on the verge of death. His bones made up the shape of his body. He was basically a skeleton with skin.

Rick sighed and pulled away from Genesis and,with a strange feeling of guilt,threw a blanket over him. But he wasn't stupid. He handcuffed the child's hands together. Genesis's eyes felt heavy with tears and he drifted off to sleep crying silently.

* * *

Horatio was practically tearing the lab apart,or rather,his team,with questions on Genesis's whereabouts. His heart beat was frantic. He'd almost run into Frank three times trying to get to Eric who was working in DNA.

The lab itself was filled with whispers and questions,wondering if the Lieutenant had finally lost it. Horatio wasn't just walking. He was running.

It was annoying the hell out of the janitors as he was leaving skid marks on the floor since he had to stop abruptly before he knocked someone over.

''Anything yet?''Horatio asked Eric when he came into DNA for the fifth time.

''No,and I keep telling you that! If I don't have anything to go on,then I'm not going to have any answers!''Eric blurted. He could tell Horatio was scared shitless. Horatio disappeared and ran off to another part of the lab.

* * *

_The sun was shining brightly when he opened his eyes. He seemed to be in a field. _

_At one end of the field stood two angels. One was grounded,its wings broken. The other's wings were outspread,showing superiority. They seemed to be arguing._

_Genesis turned his head. At the other end was a black entity that watched the fight progress with curiosity. It was slowly drifting closer to Genesis,but he didn't notice it.  
_

_He looked back at the angels. _

_Now,standing in front of the quarreling angels was a small child,his arms wrapped around his favorite stuffed tiger. Suddenly there was a blast of light,and the superior of the two beings fell to the ground,It's wings shattered. It struggled to its feet,only to be struck down once more,and this time it didn't get up._

_Genesis watched the small boy run towards the standing angle. He tried to take the angel's hand for comfort,only be struck down in the same manner._

_The small child looked up to the angel,and Genesis noticed it's broken wings were healed,but the once precious white feathers were now black. _

_Genesis watched the angel stomp away,leaving the small boy and the fallen angel alone. Then he saw the black entity approach the redheaded child. He tried to call out and alert him,but he was frozen in place. _

_The fallen angel remained still on the ground,even when the boy shook it's shoulder gently to try and wake it._

_The boy suddenly saw the black entity approach it,and Genesis watched him disappear in it's arms with a scream._

_Then the entity took form of man. Genesis finally managed to move and took a step back when he saw a very familiar I.A.B. tag clipped to his hip. The attacker came closer,Genesis fell,and his world blackened around him._

_..._

Genesis woke from his dream crying. He looked around him and realized he was still in Rick's house. His realization only made him cry more.

He was cold,even with the blanket Rick had thrown on top of him. Despite lack of clothing,he shoved it away with a cold heart and curled up into a ball on the couch._  
_

He soon wished he hadn't when he fell back into the same dream once more.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Took a while,high school homework will do that. ;)_**


	18. Rescued by Blue Fire

Frank and Eric watched as Horatio bolted from left to right,all over the lab. They had needed to step out of the way a few times,too.

The janitor watched the redhead skid to a stop and leave skid marks outside of DNA;Calleigh was giving Eric a break.

**''DAMMIT,CAINE! I JUST CLEANED THAT FLOOR!'' **

Horatio didn't even hear him as he ran back to another part of the lab. He bolted past a smiling Rick,and he halted.

Rick never smiled.

* * *

Genesis stared at Rick's phone on the coffee table. He'd left it home by accident. His eyes drifted down to the handcuffs.

There was no chain attached to them and secured to the floor;he could move freely,so he located his clothes and went back to the living room.

Genesis reached a small hand over and gripped the phone. He picked it up and began sifting through the contacts. At the bottom of the list was Horatio's number.

Instead of calling,he sent a small,two worded text.

* * *

''You seem to be in a rush today,Horatio. Anything wrong?''Rick asked.

Horatio cringed at his cheerfulness.

''Don't worry about it.''

''But I am. You're never like this.''

''Rick,I-'' His phone beeped,signalling he'd received a text. Confused,he opened it and stared at the screen.

_HELP ME! _

He recognized Rick's number below the text. It didn't make any sense since the man was standing in front of him.

''Listen. I need to go. I'll talk later.'' Horatio stalked off.

Walter yelped in surprise when the redhead came in suddenly.

Tossing his phone onto the desk in front of Walter,he gave him an order. ''Trace that number. I want to know where that text came from. **Now.**''

Walter scrambled to work as fast as he possibly could.

''Uh,H?...Computer's a little slow...I-it's gonna be a while.''

''How long?''Horatio demanded.

''I don't know. I'll call you when it's done.'' Horatio stormed off. Rick watched all of this happen and picked up in the wind that there was something wrong. Then it dawned on him that he'd left his phone at home.

_'That little bitch...I'm gonna kill him!' _Rick thought as he quickly headed out the building.

* * *

Genesis stared at the screen on the cell phone.

_Message sent._

He knew he was stepping over the line.

Suddenly the front door burst open,causing him to yelp in shock. Rick wrenched his phone from Genesis's hand.

''You sent that text,didn't you?!'' Rick's hands gripped the boy's throat,cutting off air flow.

Genesis clawed at his hands,leaving long scratches on his wrists and causing lazy trails of blood to flow.

Rick glared into Genesis's eyes,as if to tell him he was the last person the boy would see when he died.

Genesis squeaked,and then suddenly he was let go;his fragile body hitting the floor with a thud as he tried to breath. Rick glared at the weakened boy. He didn't know how to punish him.

Genesis grunted in pain as Rick pulled him up by his arm and dragged him to the basement and threw him down the stairs. The small redhead staggered to his feet as Rick came down. Genesis was dragged to another room and thrown down onto a soft surface.

Rick forced him down on top of his stomach. Genesis felt his shirt being pushed up and whimpered. He held his breath as he felt a piece of metal draw a bloody ''**X**'' on his back. Then he was flipped onto his back. He looked up at Rick,tears streaming down his face.

Rick tore the redhead's pants away,leaving Genesis with just a shirt on.

''You. Are in for one hell of a punishment.''

Genesis managed a death glare. ''What can you possibly hit me with?''

Rick chuckled darkly. Genesis closed his eyes as he heard a zipper being undone,and then they launched open as he screamed. Rick had thrusted into him with no prep. Genesis stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. He wanted it all to end.

* * *

Horatio stalked in and all but slammed the door as he stared at the computer screen. Walter was on break since the computer was still trying to track the number.

The thunderous roar of a wild animal echoed throughout the lab as he kicked the side of the computer,causing the machine to speed up and every employee to panic and look in the direction of the lab. A split second later,and Horatio watched an address appear before his eyes.

Eric took off for the computer lab. He stood in the doorway;he refused to get any closer. It almost appeared as if there was a black aura surrounding Horatio's form.

The redhead turned his head slowly,and all Eric saw was cold blue fire. Horatio's heart turned black in an instant. The redhead shot past him,within the blink of an eye it seemed.

He ran out to the hummer. Eric followed,calling for backup. Horatio was in the hummer and on the road breaking every last traffic law and speeding limit.

* * *

Genesis screamed his throat raw as Rick penetrated him over and over again. He had tried repeatedly to pull free,only to now have the barrel of a .45 against his skull.

When he felt the cold metal pressed against his temple,he stopped trying to escape,knowing that at any moment Rick could get careless with the trigger.

Suddenly the pace quickened,causing Genesis to arch into Rick,and Rick to drop the .45 onto the floor. Genesis could feel blood pooling around his legs as pain seared through him.

Rick released a heavy moan as he came inside the child once more,his seed stinging the ripped open flesh. Genesis collapsed,and in the back of his mind he heard a car door slam shut.

* * *

Horatio kicked the front door in and stormed down the hall of Rick's house. Near the back door was the door to the basement,which he wrenched open and nearly took it off the hinges.

Rick quickly pulled away and zipped his pants up as he heard footsteps echoing. In Genesis's eyes,the world slowed down.

Horatio never reached the bottom of the stairs as he threw himself at Rick,causing the other to tumble and strike his skull against the floor. Ricks world became a swirl of colors as Horatio's fists flew. Rick screamed in pain with each punch.

Suddenly Eric came down the stairs and tried to pull Horatio away from Rick. He was not well rewarded. Horatio's elbow reared back,catching the Cuban in the nose.

After what seemed like eternity,Horatio finally stood and pulled Rick up with him by the collar.

''Touch my child once more,and you will never see the light of day again. Do I make myself clear?''Horatio gritted through his teeth.

Rick nodded faintly. His face was covered with blood. Once Horatio broke his nose and gave him a black eye,the redhead then went to breaking almost every rib in his rib cage.

Rick fell to the floor,and Horatio went for Genesis,who he wrapped in his blazer to cover his body and carried him outside. The light stung the boy's eyes;he hadn't been outside in days. Horatio noticed this and hung his head low to spare his eyes from the wrath of the Miami sun.

Genesis was placed on a stretcher and drifted off to sleep before the ambulance even made it to the hospital.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Chapter 19'll be up. Not sure when,though. ;)_**


End file.
